


You Don't Know Me

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Humor, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: S03e11 Here I Go Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Zari didn't find what Mick was really hiding.





	You Don't Know Me

When Zari first mentioned his novel, Mick wanted to burn something. No one touched his or Len’s things and got away with it. Still he knew that neither Sara nor Len would look too kindly on hurting the new girl so Mick went to his and Leonard’s room to assess the damage. Nothing, not even one trap seemed out of the place leaving Mick to wonder how exactly Zari had found his fake romance novel which was a distraction from what Mick hide underneath his typewriter.

Lifting it up, he saw that his real novel; The Thief and the Pyro was still there along with the dozens of sex tapes that Mick and Len had filmed on the Waverider. His husband could be a real kink bastard when he wanted to be and there was no way Mick wanted to share a naked Len with Zari. Placing the tapes back in the safe, Mick pulled out his novel and began to type.

Mick had a few more ideas for his story that he would reenact with Leonard later. For now, however, he had novel to finish and another one to begin about a Captain and a Time Agent. 


End file.
